


Some people can't let go of the past.

by jamesm97



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Isaac, Angry Isaac, Angry Melissa, Angry Scott, BAMF Allison, BAMF Melissa McCall, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Banshee Lydia Martin, Complicated Relationships, Creepy Isaac, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Isaac Has Issues, Jealous Isaac, Jealous Scott, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Unrequited Love, Werewolf Danny, angry Sheriff, concerned melissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an accident you can't help who you fall in love with, but when Allison spills about there secret relationship how will Stiles cope when Scott won't talk to him and Isaac makes it his life mission to physically harm Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The truth is out there and it hurts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oh_captain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_captain/gifts).



"Stiles and I are dating" Allison blurted out abruptly to the two boys walking in front of her in the school hallway.

The words had slipped out before she could stop them.

Scott and Isaac both turned to her, Scott dropping Isaac and Isaac taking a few steps back. Scotts face was twisted between anger and hurt and surprise while Isaac was shock and fury and his eyes were flashing gold.

"What?" they both said at the same time, glaring to each other before looking back at her.

Allison's mouth worked a couple times before her lips went into a thin line. She nodded tightly.

"He... No, he would have... He would have said something! We would have seen you! Smelt you! Something!" Scott exclaimed.

Allison smiled a little. "We kept telling each other no, kept on avoiding each other other than when we had to work together... I don't know how or when. He was always just... There, and I never realized it."

Scott's lips went thin and his brows lowered, bunching up.

Allison looked to him. "Don't be mad," she pleaded. "Please please don't be mad! It wasn't his fault."

Scott looked away from her. "I'm gonna need some space," Scott warned and then turned to the lockers behind him, punching it hard, a dent giving way.

He stormed off and Allison winced. "Isaac... Are you--" she started.

"Stop, just stop. You lead me on Allison," he shook his head.

Allisons eyes filled with tears, blurring her vision. "I'm-"

"If you say sorry, I swear to god Allison, if you say sorry," Isaac started, fingers shaking as he pointed one at her just to rub that shaking hand over his mouth, scrub over his face.

Tears spilled over and she wiped them away, but it was useless because more replaced them.

He shook his head calmly walking away.

She let a broken sob pass her lips when her phone rang. She dug it out, seeing Stiles's picture and name light her screen. Her fingers shook as she pushed talk.

"Hey," she sniffled.

"Hey, I'm waiting for you outside," he offered softly.

She smiled a little and bolted out just in time to see Isaac pulling Stiles out of his powder blue jeep and punch him hard enough for Stiles to hit the ground. Stiles didnt move for a second too long to be good. But then he sat up a little and looked at Isaac, cheek bruising and upper lip busted.

Isaac hauled him back up, punching him again, growling at him, fangs flashing, claws fisted in Stiles shirt.

Allison ran forward, shoving Isaac. "Stop it!" He snarled and threw her on the ground.

That's what got Stiles moving.

He pulled out a metal baseball bat and slammed it into Isaac's gut, making the wolf double over.

Stiles pulled Allison up. "Are you okay?" he asked her, gently prodding at her skin for blemishes.

"Yeah, thanks." she murmured, pulling away to run to the passenger seat and get in.

Stiles looked Isaac. Isaac gave him a shocked and guilty look. Stiles got in his jeep and started the engine, throwing the bat in the backseat and putting her in drive.

 

Allison wiped at the blood, pulling a face. "I cant believe he did this, I remember why I stabbed him."

Stiles smiled, ruining what she was doing. "Hey, I love you," he murmured. She kissed his cheek, avoiding his lip.

"I love you too," she mumbled back. He smiled and rested his forehead on hers.


	2. Your like a son to me

Once he was on the road he had to pull over a few blocks away from the school, the blood from the gash near his eye was pooling and going into his eye's. Now that the Adrenalin has gone, Stiles can feel where everything hurts.

He has a cut that's quite big and bleeding steadily across his eyebrow, a split lip, and what feels like is going to be a massive bruise on the whole right side of his face. But what hurts the most other than his pride, is his nose. He touches it and cry's out in pain.

Allison slaps his hand away. "Get out the car I will drive you the hospital it looks broken" she says with a hint of finality, Stiles gets out he cant be bothered arguing so he gives in without any protests.

They get there within five minutes its beacon hills after all its a small town. All the way over Allison kept glancing in Stiles direction as if waiting for him to be mad at her for blurting out about them.

He walks in and the first one to meet them is Melissa great of course she's on duty. Melissa gasps as soon as she takes a look at Stiles face, Stiles caught a glimpse of his reflection and he looks like he has changed color the bruise is that bad. Melissa grabs his face and takes him into a privet room.

"What the hell happened?" Melissa asks while she touches his face all over once she touches his nose to hard Stiles jerks back and releases a sob. She looks at him apolitically and goes back to look at the cut on his eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter" Stiles tries but is cut off by Allison.

"Like hell it doesn't matter Stiles I am going to fucking kill him I swear he might be a werewolf but he is going to regret taking the bite" Allison rages nostrils practically blowing Steam.

" Did Derek do this?" Melissa asks 

"No Isaac" Allison interrupts.

"Issac? Isaac did this to you?" at Stiles nod she looks to Allison eyes trailing down her body, stopping at her knees and trailing her eyes back up to her hands. "Did Isaac cause the cuts to your hands and knees too?" Melissa asks confused.

At that Stiles gets out of Melissa's grip and grabs Allison's hands and looks at her knees. " I asked if you where okay why didn't you tell me he hurt you?" He cups her face and when she leans into his big hands he massages the nape of her neck.

She Smiles and say's "it's a scrape I will be fine" He smiles and turns back around Melissa puts her phone back away and looks at the two curiously.

"so anyone wanna tell me why it looks like Isaac broke your nose?"

So they tell her why he did it the motivation behind it and just as he gets to the end of the story he starts to sob uncontrollably.

Melissa hugs him and shushes him "What is it? whats wrong?"

"Scott's gonna hate me and he wouldn't even look at me when he sped off from the parking lot" Stiles manages to sob out.

"Sweetie Scott could never hate you" Melissa tries.

"But he loves Allison and now that I am in love with her he won't talk to me or her and it's my fault" he spits out calming down from crying but still upset.

"It's not your fault its ours we are in this together we couldn't go on living our life in secret i am sick of having to hide out when I wanna be with you, I hate having to use mint shower gel and shampoo in case they catch your sent, and i don't want that I want to be able to steal your red hoody and wear it in bed without Scott or Isaac dropping by and sniffing your sent in my bed, Dammit Stiles i am sick of thinking about what other people want it's been going on for 6 months and we have been together for 3 our Dad's don't even know it's making you unhappy you are used to telling Scott everything and you hate not being able to talk to him"

Melissa Smiles at the pair before speaking up " Stiles he doesn't and will never hate you your like his brother, Brothers fight but there still brothers. Scott just started to date Kira he is getting over Allison the reason he is angry is because you didn't trust him enough to tell him"

"We wanted to but i didn't want him to hate me or Allison, i almost did three weeks ago" he admits 

"What happened? Why didn't you tell him?"

"I phoned your house phone because Scott wasn't picking up and Isaac answered I asked for Scott and Isaac told me 'Scotts too busy with his pack to be dealing with my fucking bullshit' I said if he needs help with pack stuff why didn't he ask me and Isaac said 'Because i am not pack i am just some spazzy human who gets in the way and get's nearly everyone killed' he hung up before I could say anything"

"He said that?" Stiles nods "Why would he do all this hurting you and saying all that stuff i can understand he can be rash but Stiles he looks like he gave you a broken nose a possible concussion this seems personal"

"It is, I think Isaac started to suspect we where dating around a month ago" Allison looks sheepish 

"How?" Melissa and Stiles Ask together 

"about a month ago after we first you know when my dad was out of town the morning when you went to get me breakfast and coffee Isaac snuck in threw the window and climbed into bed he hugged me and I thought it was you and i smiled an said 'Stiles thank god I need my coffee laughing' expecting you to say something like it's nice to know I am loved but he just said 'it's Isaac why do you and your room Smell like Stiles' i panicked and thought of a half truth saying you stayed over last night while my dad was out we where up late doing research and you fell asleep and that you just went to get us coffee"

"Why did he come over? And why did he hug you? and why did you not tell me this?"

"he didn't say we have been getting close i didn't know he liked me that way until today he gave me hugs sometimes and i was afraid you would worry over nothing he just said sorry to bother me and left"

There was a knock on the door

"Come in" Melissa shouts 

"Stiles what happened now?" The sheriff asks worry etched on his face

"you phoned him" Stiles says obviously not a question Melissa nods any way.

"How come Scott didn't stay?" The sheriff asks

"Scott?" Allison and Stiles say in tandem.

"yeah i just passed him in the hall way he looked really angry for some reason" the Sheriff tells the room.

"Shit" Stiles curses theirs a good possibility that Scott overheard everything


	3. Well it was a good day

Scott started the day out and it was perfect, well as good as a school day can be. What was strange tho was that Stiles dropped Allison off at School Allison said she needed to see Stiles before School so he gave her a ride he didn't think nothing of it.

Today was Thursday and him, Allison and Isaac go running track for a half hour then race each other in the School pool. Stiles sometimes joins them but he said he had to catch up on homework. 

Scott might not be the brightest of sparks but he has got super hearing and he can tell that Stiles wasn't telling the truth. He didn't say anything tho he can't force him to do anything.

The weirdest thing happen at lunch Stiles and Allison where arguing he tried not to listen but curiosity got the better of him and he tuned in to hear the end of the argument.

"I do, you know I do more than anyone else" Stiles was saying

"Well maybe you should start acting like it then, I am so sick of having to keep a secret, god i just want to be Normal" Allison fired back rage and sadness evident in her voice.

"I know I really do I am just asking to save it until the right moment I don't want him to hate me"

"He could never hate you Stiles" Allison tells him and Scott's pretty sure they are talking about him if that's the case she is telling the truth, He could never hate Stiles he is like his Batman.

"Did you see him when I slept with Derek last summer? he didn't speak to me all summer" so they are talking about him then.

"I still can't believe you slept with him" She huffs out 

"Please he is like to hottest guy in Beacon Hills you are just jealous you didn't sleep with him first" Stiles chuckled but Allison is not amused.

"Yeah well while you where having a meaningless fuck with Derek i was majorly crushing on some Stupid idiot who kept avoiding me" With that said she flipped her hair, (obviously been taking lessons from Lydia the queen bitch her self) and Stormed out the cafeteria.

"Ally cat it was a joke stop being so serious" Stiles shouts after the retreating Allison and quickly runs out after her.

Since when did they become paly thought Scott, but he pushed it aside as his pack flagged him down Isaac was talking animatedly at Danny and Ethan while Lydia and Aiden where practicality fucking each other with there eyes.

Isaac made some off handed comment to Danny about getting hurt in Lacrosse he said that he 'should be used to taking it like a champ by now with a boyfriend like Ethan' Danny nearly wolfed out at Isaac in the middle of the cafeteria the newest wolf had trouble keeping his rage in check so Danny curled his Arms around Ethan and breathed in his sent to calm him down.

Isaac however Isaac was loving the fact that he could get to Danny so easy, Scott has been noticing Isaac has been mean to a lot of people as of late. It has gotten to the point that Lydia actually slapped him in the face for saying Stiles should fuck Derek more often that way Scott doesn't talk to him and the pack doesn't have to hear him bitch. 

Allison looked ready to stab him again at that moment.

All in all it was a uneventful day that was until after School Him, Allison and Isaac where walking to the empty car park, Allison trailing behind as Scott and Isaac play wrestle and Scott dropped Isaac when Allison dropped the bomb.

Honestly he was angry that is why he punched the locker door and when he got on his bike and he sped off to the Chinese restaurant round the corner from his mom's work might as well take her dinner and ask her for some advice.

He was coming out when his phone dings with a message, its from his mom and it say's Stiles is in Hospital room 103.

He jumps on his bike because he just left Stiles well he just ignored Stiles and was fine, he might not have trusted Scott enough to tell him but he still is and always will be his best friend.

He gets there when Stiles is sobbing uncontrollably he Listens in to Stiles story all of it about him and Allison falling for each other how they tried to fight it but they couldn't deny that they loved each other. Scott learned that Stiles slept with Derek to try and get over Allison but it didn't work. He also smiles at the bit where he tells Melissa he always thought Scott was so whipped when he kept talking about Allison, but then went on to say he knows how hard it is when you fall in love what he had for Lydia was nothing compared to this. It breaks Scott's heart.

Especially when Stiles says that he never thought he would be a part of those couples that use excess PDA, but they couldn't because there was so many people they had to think of before rubbing it in there face.

That is so like Stiles to look after all of them and put his own happiness on hold be didn't have the heart to destroy it.

Scott then learned that Stiles has a possible broken nose and severe bruising on his face and knuckles also the smell of blood is in the air both Stiles's and Allison's.

But what shocks him most is the person who did it was Isaac.

Scott was angry and could feel the control he has slipping he ran out angry passing a worried looking sheriff and ignoring his shouts he launched himself on his bike and went to the woods he needs to think.

He spent about an hour running through the woods and it really helped, He really was okay with Allison and Stiles he was happy that they are happy and he is happy too with Kira she even knows his secret. She has a power too she's a fox in more ways than one.

He jumps back on his bike and heads over to Derek's he needs to have a talk about pack dynamics. He has been far too much of a push over he needs to learn how to guide and lead with a Strong hand.

Before he went into Derek's loft he sent a text to the pack.

TO, Isaac,Danny,Lydia,Ethan,Aiden,Stiles,Allison

Pack meeting at my house 9PM everyone needs to be there no exceptions

He also fires off a quick text to Kira 

TO,Kira  
Hey will you come over to mine at 9PM I wanna introduce you to everyone in the pack and ask you a question.

With the texts sent he walks into Derek's who is making 2 mugs of coffee he obviously listened to Scott come.

He can do this and he will because he just decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thought and feelings what should happen to Isaac he is getting out of control


	4. Pack meeting

Everyone was at the pack meeting even Kira, all Scott was waiting for was Stiles and Allison and they where close because he could hear the tell tail sounds of Stiles jeeps around the corner.

When they got through the door Scott winced at the bruise on Stiles face it was as black as nigh and his nose was obviously broken its been put back in place and held together with sutures and stuff.

"Stiles what the hell happened?" Aiden was the first one out of his seat ever since Stiles helped get Aiden and Lydia together the two have become close friends and Aiden has become protective of him.

Withing seconds every member of the pack was surrounding Stiles and Allison all asking what happened and poking and prodding Stiles remained silent until he looked in Scott's eyes.

"So get on with it kick me out the pack it won't change anything Scott i wanted to tell you myself but i knew you would react this way, so you know what i will save you the trouble, I am a terrible friend and i quit i hope you forgive me one day if that's all my face is fucking killing and I wanna go home"

"Good rid-den's" Isaac muttered under his breath so low Scott barely caught what he said.

"Actually can you all sit down please" Scott asked the whole pack went to sit accept Stiles and Allison. 

"First off guys this is Kira my girlfriend, she knows about us she has a power too one that she is keeping to her self for the time being and i would like to invite her to join the pack if she want's"

"Just think about it" Scott says this time directed at his girlfriend.

"Second of all i am angry at you not for being with Allison but for not trusting me enough to tell me, But I know it's my fault for being a jerk and a terrible best friend" Scott steps forward and pulls him into his arms and mutters sorry under his breath.

"third thing is this pack is a joke we have no order i spoke to Derek about pack dynamics and as you all know i am the Alpha and Derek tells me that i have a second and its clear who that is" Scott looks over each of his pack members "will the second come stand by me please"

When Isaac goes to step up to Scott, Scott laughs "It's not you" Isaac looks crest fallen and he deserves it after what he did to Stiles and Allison.

"Let me put it this way Lydia when you need help what member of the pack do you go to?" Scott asks

"Stiles" Lydia spits out 

"Aiden, Ethan when you two need help or want to feel safe where do you go?"

"Stiles" they both say out loud.

"He's the one that gave us a chance he even begged his father to let us live with them were sharing the guest room but Sheriff S said we can clear out the loft and turn it into a room without Stiles we wouldn't have a sense of family or home" Aiden says and tears up because they haven't had a easy life with Deucalion.  
"Danny when you want help with research or anything else who do you go too?"

"Stiles he has all the books and he makes the best food and hot chocolate, sometimes i think he's the Alpha the way he treats us in fact every member of the pack stays there on the weekends accept you and Isaac because you always doing something" Danny sounds ashamed of that.

"Exactly, he is the pack mom slash second in command the rest are betas with your own special skills, there is no one i trust more than Stiles I take it all of you knew about Stiles and Allison?" all of them no and look guilty.

"last thing i need to say is Isaac if you even try and say anything i may loose my temper and do worse than what I am about to do tell me the truth, did you hurt Allison and Stiles today after i left the school"

Isaac nodded 

"I want you to go to your room and pack your things Derek will be hear in half an hour to pick you up he said you can live with him i want you out of the pack"

The whole pack had shocked looks on there faces but it was looks of surprise like it surprised Scott would do it because it's like they are joined at the hip.

"Scott you can't be serious" Isaac jumps up in shock pleading on his face

"Your lucky i am not breaking every bone in your body for what you done you should also thank stiles for not getting you arrested for hitting him honestly Isaac after what you have been through i expected you to be a lot different, every time Stiles tries to hang with me you get in the way i am sick of it now i am going to go take Stiles home and have a chat i expect you to be gone by the time i get back"

With that the whole pack left behind a very angry and upset looking Isaac but Scott didn't care he is the person that helped create a rift between him and his best friend he is getting off lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a gift for me from oh_captain but I loved it so much I asked if I could turn it into a longer fic he said yes so the first chapter was written by him Hugh thanks


End file.
